


Guerra de amor

by RocioEspinola0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioEspinola0/pseuds/RocioEspinola0
Summary: Sugawara Koushi, es el heredero de la familia rica Sugawara, sin embargo, él termina enamorándose de Sawamura Daichi, un chico de clase media.Suga nos contará lo que le sucede una vez que decide contradecir a su familia para ser feliz, con su hermano menor, Kageyama Tobio de su lado.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Semi Eita, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Guerra de Corazones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LirioLluvioso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirioLluvioso/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para mi Sis @LirioLluvioso, que cumple años hoy. ¡Feliz cumple Sis! ¡Sos la mejor, te re quiero mucho! ¡Este fanfic es para vos, que amas el Daisuga con todo tu corazón! <3

**(Este capítulo esta narrado desde la perspectiva de Suga, y la canción es War of Hearts de Ruelle)**

_Ven a mi_

_En horas de la noche_

_Yo te esperaré_

Sawamura Daichi y yo, nos conocimos en la secundaria. Él era mi compañero de asiento, y yo me sentía cómodo a su lado, nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. Durante los tres años de la escuela media, fuimos los mejores amigos, y el día que egresamos, me le confesé.

Fui realmente feliz, al saber que sentía lo mismo que yo. Inmediatamente nos convertimos en novios, pero no preví algo… mi familia…

La familia Sugawara, es una de las más influyentes y ricas de Miyagi y, por lo tanto, querían que yo me casara con alguien de mi estatus social. Desgraciadamente, Daichi no lo era.

Jamás me había opuesto a mi madre, pero con respecto a mi felicidad, lo hice. Para separarnos, ella me envió a una preparatoria de ricos, donde sabia que Daichi no entraría, entonces todo comenzó.

Como no podíamos vernos de día, él venía en la noche a verme. Mi habitación, tenia una ventana que daba a la calle, yo bajaba por ella hasta el suelo, y nos encontrábamos en la acera.

_No puedo dormir_

_Porque los pensamientos devoran_

_Los pensamientos de ti me consumen_

No había noche, en que no pensara en Daichi… en cómo me gustaría tenerlo conmigo por más tiempo, en como adoraba nuestras escapadas nocturnas, en como no me importaba lo que pensara mi familia con tal de ser feliz…

_No puedo evitar amarte_

_Incluso si lo intentará_

_No puedo dejar de quererte_

_Sé que moriría sin ti_

Dicen que cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela, ya no quieres dejarla ir. Yo no quería alejarme de Daichi, él lo era todo para mí, y no importaba a cuantos pretendientes me presentara mi familia, yo no aceptaba a ninguno.

Nadie era como Daichi, nadie podía reemplazarlo… y si se fuera… yo creo que moriría…

_Quédate conmigo un poco más_

_Yo esperare por ti_

_Las sombras se arrastran_

_Y quieren hacerse más fuertes_

_Más profundas que la verdad_

Mi familia se entero de nuestras escapadas en la noche, me regañaron por mentirles, y me pusieron un guardia… también había una patrulla vigilando la casa… Daichi no podría venir…

_No puedo evitar amarte_

_Incluso si lo intentará_

_No puedo dejar de quererte_

_Sé que moriría sin ti_

Después de dos meses de no ver a mi novio, empecé a deprimirme, ya no tenía apetito, ya no quería moverme… solo quedarme en la cama, y recordar como él me abrazaba…

No puedo dejar de amarlo, ni de extrañarlo… quiero a Daichi conmigo… moriré sin él…

_No puedo dejar de estar mal en la oscuridad_

_Porque estoy abrumado en esta guerra de corazones_

_No puedo evitar querer que los océanos se dividan_

_Porque estoy abrumado en esta guerra de corazones_

Al ver mi estado, mi medio hermano menor, Kageyama Tobio y su novio, decidieron intervenir. Trataron de animarme, intentaban darme fuerzas, pero mi corazón dolido las consumía…

Quería que mi madre entendiera que yo amaba a Daichi, quería que me dejara verlo, quería escapar de la casa para estar con él, sin importar las consecuencias. Que se fueran al diablo las clases sociales, la riqueza no es más importante que el amor y la felicidad…

_No puedo evitar amarte_

_Incluso si lo intentará_

_No puedo dejar de quererte_

_Sé que moriría sin ti_

Le conté a mi hermano menor toda la verdad acerca de Daichi, incluso le mostré una foto. Él, a diferencia de mí, estaba comprometido con otro heredero rico, Semi Eita; pero él lo amaba, así que su riqueza no era importante.

La noche que le hable de mi amor a Tobio, me la pase pensando en Daichi de nuevo… no podía dejar de amarlo, y estaba marchitándome por no estar a su lado…

_No puedo dejar de estar mal en la oscuridad_

_Porque estoy abrumado en esta guerra de corazones_

_No puedo evitar querer que los océanos se dividan_

_Porque estoy abrumado en esta guerra de corazones_

Debieron haber sido cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando mi hermano me despertó. Tenia una maleta con mis cosas en su mano, y una sonrisa triste en la cara.

\- ¿Qué haces, Tobio? -Le pregunte.

-Te ayudo a ser feliz. -Me contesto, y tomándome de la mano, me llevo a la ventana.

En la acera, estaba Daichi, junto al prometido de mi hermano, con una sonrisa en la cara, y un cartel en las manos, que decía: “Te amo, escapa conmigo y seremos felices. No dejare que mueras por mi amor.”

No veía a la patrulla ni a mi guardia por ningún lado, mire a mi hermano… él le lanzo la maleta a Semi, y luego me ayudo a bajar.

Una vez que toque el suelo, corrí hacia Daichi y me tire a sus brazos, llorando.

-Te amo… te amo… claro que iré contigo…-Le dije.

Vi a Semi poner la maleta en el baúl de un auto, y luego acercarse a mi hermano.

-Koushi-ni, ve a ser feliz. -Tobio me abrazó.

\- ¿A dónde iremos? -Pregunte.

-Conduciremos a Tokio, y desde ahí, tomaremos un vuelo a Italia. -Daichi me respondió. -Quizás podamos volver a Miyagi en algunos años, pero por ahora… es mejor mantenernos lo más lejos posible de aquí. –

Abracé a mi hermano y a su prometido, y les agradecí. Me subí al auto, y bajé la ventanilla.

-Buena suerte ni-chan. -Tobio me saludo y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, con Semi a su lado.

Daichi encendió el auto, y comenzó a conducir.

-Vamos a ser felices. -Murmure.

Al final, yo le gane a mi madre, en esta guerra de corazones.


	2. Te voy a amar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 años después, Suga y Daichi regresan a Miyagi para casarse. Suga nos cuenta la sorpresa de su prometido en su boda, y lo que sucede después.   
> (La canción de este capítulo es "Te voy a amar" de Axel.)

Pasaron cuatro años, desde que Daichi y yo huimos a Italia. Por suerte, mis padres nunca lograron encontrarme, aunque adelantaron la boda de mi hermano, para asegurarse de que él no terminara escapándose como yo.

Realmente sentí no poder estar en la boda de mi dulce hermano menor, pero lo compensé al reunirme con él, en su luna de miel, que justo era en Italia. Daichi y yo estábamos muy felices por ellos…

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, mi prometido y yo, regresamos a Miyagi, para nuestra boda. La familia de Daichi estaba encantada de que su hijo regresara, a diferencia de la mía, que no me había dirigido la palabra, aunque había aceptado las invitaciones para ir a la iglesia.

Yo me había puesto un traje blanco, mi hermano y su esposo eran mis padrinos. Estaba tan ansioso…

La marcha al altar fue un borrón, junto con las palabras del clérigo, y mi discurso. Era el turno de Daichi, así que, lo vi aclararse la garganta, y ante mi desconcierto, bajo del altar.

Sus padrinos, y mejores amigos, Kuroo Tetsurou y Bokuto Kotarou, también bajaron, con un reproductor de música. La gente estaba tan confundida como yo.

-Koushi, ya no me quedan palabras para expresarte como me siento, así que, eh decidido cantártelo. -Daichi se arrodillo, y con un micrófono, empezó a cantar, al compás de la música que salía del reproductor.

_Es poco decir, que eres mi luz, mi cielo, mi otra mitad_

_Es poco decir, que daría la vida por tu amor y aún más_

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras, no_

_Para explicarte lo que siento yo_

_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí_

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color_

_Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz_

_Y si nace de ti._

No podía creer que enserio estuviera escuchando a mi prometido cantar, para mí. ¡En mi boda!

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

Kuroo y Bokuto me sonrieron, y agarrando unas cestas con pétalos de rosa, de quien sabe dónde, empezaron a lanzarlas sobre nosotros.

_Es poco decir, que soy quien te cuida como ángel guardián_

_Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz_

_Ya no me alcanzan las palabras, no_

_Para explicarte lo que siento yo_

_Y todo lo que vas causando en mí_

_Lo blanco y negro se vuelve color_

_Y todo es dulce cuando está en tu voz_

_Y si nace de ti._

Daichi se paró, y yo no pude evitar empezar a llorar. Mis padres, en primera fila, veían todo con unas caras de horror puro. Para ellos, esto era el más grande escandalo que podía haber.

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh_

Daichi, agarro mi mano, y se la llevo a su pecho. Yo no podía parar de sonreír, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos…

_Te voy a amar y hacerte sentir_

_Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

_Porque me das (porque me das) tu amor sin medir (oh oh)_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti eh, eh_

_Vivirlo oh, oh vivir la vida entera (junto a ti)_

_Porque me das tu amor sin medir_

_Quiero vivir la vida entera junto a ti_

_Es poco decir, que en un beso tuyo siempre encuentro mi paz_

Daichi termino, y le lanzo el micrófono a Kuroo.

\- ¿Acepta esto como mis votos, Padre? -Pregunto. El clérigo parecía tan conmocionado como yo.

-Por supuesto. Yo los declaró marido y marido. -Jamás había estado tan feliz de escuchar esas palabras. -Puede besar al novio. –

Daichi me besó, y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello, riendo.

\- ¡Que vivan los novios! -Escuche las voces de los padrinos de mi esposo.

Ambos nos agarramos de las manos y salimos corriendo de la Iglesia. Nos esperaba una limosina afuera, para llevarnos a tomar un vuelo a Francia, donde sería nuestra luna de miel, regalo de Tobio y Eita.

Meses después, Daichi tuvo una conversación con mis padres, pues había estudiado Administración de empresas, y ahora tenía su propia cadena de Hoteles, llamada Karasuno, que era muy exitosa.

Mi madre se quedo con la boca abierta, al saber que mi esposo tenia más dinero que ella.

Daichi y yo, vivimos en Tokio ahora, y somos muy felices juntos. Al final, tal como dije, yo gané la guerra de amor.


End file.
